Esrevinu
History Millitary Divisions *The Vinciantes (technically considered a millitary unit. But the Elders decide not to engage in fighting however. Some do take active roles however) *Esrevinu Pyshic Millitary Forces *Order of The Sentinels (exclusive, considered the Elite) Image:547px-Super_Zealot.jpg Ranks Groundforcess *High Archons: **Archon: *Senior Judicators: **Judicators: *Higher Physler: **Physler: *Senior Zealers: **Zealers Grade 2: **Zealers: Starforces *Overseer *Warden: *Watcher: * * Technology Robotics Starcraft Politics Thinking Religion The Esrevinu Religion was a variety of Gods. They said that long ago, before they came into existence. There were the 9 Elder Gods. The 9 Gods ruled the outer plane and their world. The Elders grew bored and decided to create new beings. These beings would be their children, The Younger or Lesser Gods. Their offspring were extremely different, preferring to create life. They disobeyed the Elder Gods' proclamation about the creation of life and went to Britixia, where they crafted or created the living beings on that world. When the Elder Gods discovered the disobedience, they became angered and went on to punish their children. Their punishment meant death. However, one of The Elder Gods disapproved of their initiative and went to warn the Lessers. After the God told the Lessers, it was immediatley found out and was executed. Then the Elders went out and went to exterminate their children. However, the Lessers were prepared and fought with full force. This war "Eternal War" as it was called by the Lessers was a long conflict that killed most of Lesser Gods, leaving only 6 of them alive. All the Elders were either killed or were exiled into another plane. With them gone, the Lessers went out to their creations and went to guide them, retaining all the aspects of nature and watch over them. And to the Lessers, the Elder God that warned them was considered to be their patron......... Read more on this article. Gods There are Six Alive Lesser Gods that protect and guide the Esrevinu. *Telelonos *Zeratul *Kayevod *Illivuntar *Watchelin *Shadothawn Locations Planets and Systems The territories of the Esrevinu or the Imperium of the Forbears is considered to be large, inhabiting a considerable piece of the galaxy but the Forerunners were still larger in comparison. Other than their territories, they have several colonies and outpost in the far reaches, simply known as frontier worlds. Still, the Esrevinu are allies to the Forerunners and are under their juridistinction but they do not have to follow their orders, being a soveriegn state. However, they choose to aid each other in times of need, meeting its clmax in ther Forerunner-Flood War. * Britxia is the Esrevinu's homeworld and it acts as their capital of their government * Nisir Evol was an Esrevinu System that acts as the frontier and it serves as an early warning beacon * Enimsaj II and Einna III are the closest planets to Britixia and they acts as their main source of Technology Prodction and Weapons Manufacturing. Above Einna III are several Stardocks where they produce all known available starcraft. * Desrever Ytuaeb was a highly rennowned planet for it was terraformed by the Esrevinu and given the name The Garden. Image:Bel'shir_SC2_Art1.jpg Image:BelShir_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg File:Underground.jpg File:Esrevinu_planet.jpg Ground Bases Space Fortresses Trivia *The user thought of this when he wanted to create a follower race which eventually led to this. *Morals derived from LOTR Elves and the user's morals *APS decided to use the protoss, because he is simply fascintated by him. Also considered to be one of his best. *Esrevinu is just universe spelled backwards. *The Eternal Conflict of the Esrevinu and the The Corrupted is a nod to Starcraft, with the Protoss and the Zerg. *The 7 Council is a reference to 7.